The Mauraderette
by ElFiyero
Summary: Katerina Smith is a cousin of Molly Weasley. She is a bit strange and somewhat secretive.It is the trio's 3rd year. She is to be working at Hogwarts.Supposably as an assistant to Remus J. LupinEveryone has questions swirling around in their headsincluding


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or places you know of all of that good stuff belongs to JK Rowling.

The Mauraderette

Her large dark violet eyes looked clouded over and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Kat?" Remus Lupin asked, looking over the 21 year, he wanted to make sure she was ok...was she in shock maybe?

"KAT?" Remus repeated.Shaking her,which made her long curly dark red hair fall out of its loose braid.

After a few moments she answered,in an unsually voice it was a small unsure voice,that didn't suit her at all.

"Moony?" She asked in the small voice,Kat was using his old school nickname.Kat had been an active Maurader at school or as Sirius offten called her a 'Mauraderette'.

"They're g-gone?" 'Gone' was the only word she could use right now that wouldn't make her want to jump off a cliff, if she had said 'dead' then she knew it would be true and she couldn't handle that.

Remus nodded,his face grim. Kat felt tears stinging her eyes, she tried to stop them from falling but failed.

"L-lily?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Lily had been a close friend..."James?" It was silly,she knew, to have silly hopes that one would be alive. James was like a brother to her..."Wormtail?" Why was she even asking about him? Kat and wormtail had never been close friends,but now that didn't seem to matter.

Remus took a deep breath then quietly said "Yes...They're all dead...all of them" He seemed to be trying to convince himself this was true.

Kat at the news did something unlike her, she burst into tears, Kat never cried...not in front of anyone-ever.

Remus didn't exactly know what to do but tried to confort her as she cried.

"A-and Siri!" She sobbed, she was getting a bit hysterical."Now he's in Azkaban-for no reason I know of! You haven't told me! why? why is he stuck in_ that _place? what could he have done?"

Remus sighed,he would be getting more gray hairs from tonight."He's betrayed us,gave Lily and James to Voldemort"

"NO! NO!" immposiable!" she shouted at him. "Siri loved them! he grew up with them he would NEVER-"

Remus quietly intterupted her."He did, betray them, we all know he was their secret keeper..."

"NO-" Kat yelled stubbornly shaking her head

"But everything points to him--"

She shook her head and yelled at him." Don't you think I would have know?" She waved her left had in front of his face. If she had held her hand still you might have seen,on her ring finger, a small sparkling diamound ring: an Engagement ring."I know Sirius better then anyone" she said her voice now quiet and shaky.

"Kat..." Remus muttered "I think you should--"

"Whens the trial?" Kat asked,she had to know she had to be there for him.She had to prove his innocence.

"Kat..." Remus said,looking down and shaking his head.

"When?" Her voice had become even shakier.

Remus couldn't help but look up and when he did he saw her large dark violet eyes,that were usually full of joy,they were now filled with complete misery. He sighed and answered her." There...there won't be one"

"What?" Her eyes grew large."Why?"

"I don't know..." He looked into her eyes again,they were now even more filled with misery, but that was to be expected. It was a well know fact they were soon to be married, a summer wedding, Remus remembered her tell everyone,one night.

"And god I was looking forward to the wedding." She muttered, Remus raised an eyebrow, this wasan interesting time to talk about weddings."Summer...it was to be in summer, Summer is our favorite season" She continued." I had the perfect dress...It would be outdoors,I probably wouldn't be wearing shoes..., and I'd walk down the isle and Siri would've lifted my veil and I would've finally be called Mrs. Katerina Black...Oh and Lily was going to be the maid of honor. You and James were going to be the best men..."

"Best men?"

"Yes, to Sirius you were both like brother, he couldn't choose between the two of you..."

Remus,in spite of himself, smiled slightly. "So you planned it all out didn't you?"

"A girl always dreams about her wedding,when a girls young she always dreams about falling in love, finding Prince Charming and...living happily ever after..." For some reason tears began to sting her eyes again."I wanted to live happily ever after with Sirius" She whispered,as she quietly began to cry again.

Remus did his best to confort her...

A/N- Do you like it? Please Read and Review! oh and if you think you can help me think up a title please tell me!

Oh and the rest of this Story takes place during Harry's 3rd year.

Chapter 1

12 years later

Ginny Weasley was packing her things. Something that shouldn't have been last minute-but it was. They would be leaving to The Leaky Caldron soon.Well,her mother probably wouldn't be too pleased about the way she was just throwing things into her trunk.


End file.
